Lapis Lazuli of Casterly Rock
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Tywin Lannister is in need of an heir to Casterly Rock. Jaime refused that and He is unwilling to allow Tyrion to inherit the Casterly Rock and is forced to betroth his second daughter from his second marriage to the son of another noble house. He will do almost anything to have the heir. By any means necessary. Inspired from Apogee By: Frau Bielschmidt
1. Chapter 1

"_I can control my destiny, but not my fate. Destiny means there are opportunities to turn right or left, but fate is a one-way street. I believe we all have the choice as to whether we fulfil our destiny, but our fate is sealed." -Paulo Coelho_

* * *

**I don't own A song of Fire and Ice. Inspired: Apogee by Frau Bielschmidt**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tywin Lannister is plague by conflicts. He must uphold the Lannister Legacy that must last for a thousand years.

But how? That is the question. He had expected his first born son, Jaime to take over the title as Lord of Casterly Rock, but he threw it all away for all the glorified Kingsguard. Bah!

Jaime is a fool. That he is.

He does have a second son, the Imp Tyrion. However, he refuses to hand him his entire legacy to that abomination. He will turn this place into a whorehouse or worst; they're family will be mock forever.

Joffrey Baratheon, his grandson is a monster. By Gods, it's like he is looking at the second coming of the Mad King! He knew he should have press the issue harder to have him fostered here with a firm hand, but his foolish daughter refused and make excuses of him.

He had thought of fostering Tommen Baratheon as his heir, but the King refuses or better yet, the Queen. He needs to think a better situation to have an heir.

He must figure out a way to have his heir or else, the Lannister name will be in ruins like the Targaryens.

His hands rubbed his face until his mind clicked an idea. That's right! He still has one more legitimate child.

His daughter's name is Tiara Rose Lannister.

She is the second daughter from his second marriage. Years ago, after the Robert's Rebellion was over, Robert demanded that he take a wife from his family despite that he is marrying his daughter, Cersei. He married his half-sister off to him. His sister name was Mary Weather Baratheon. She was a pretty thing, he admits. He figures that perhaps she can give him a son.

It was a stormy weather that brought his daughter into this world, Tiara Rose is born. After the storm ended, they found gemstones in the hills where his wife like to sit under that tree.

Lapis Lazuli gemstones are in the ground.

He thought perhaps this is a blessing in disguised. They mine the location and found more of them coming out.

Many believe that Tiara Rose's birth brought them fortune to their house. They started calling his daughter, Lapis Lazuli of Casterly Rock. It feels like he could be happy again.

Sadly, her mother had died by poison from her drink. Tywin had order for them to be found. Before that, he orders his guards to secure his daughter's nursey room for protection. He did and this surprises the Seven Kingdoms.

It was the Targaryen's supporters that did the deeds. It sets off the Baratheon brother's furies.

"My sister is DEAD! I WANT THOSE DRAGONSPAWNS DEAD! DID YA HEAR ME!?"

Tywin shivers at the memory. Yes, Robert Baratheon want those Targaryens dead more than ever. The Gods are cruel, yet again by taking both wives from him. But at least, he gets a second chance to raise his daughter into a proper, yet smart girl that Cersei failed in this field.

Tiara Rose is such a full of energy child that somehow charm people even him to smile around her.

He had her foster to the Tyrells in good gesture and faith in allies. He knows that he might have to cancel his plans that she could marry Willas Tyrell to another heir.

If he can get her properly married then she can give both to his heirs. One to his birth father's seat then the second son he will raise him as his heir to Casterly Rock.

Now he must figure what who will be his daughter's husband. He must come from good, powerful family and own great lands. Someone who is can easily perform his duties to sire a son, but also skills in many lessons such as hunting, archery, swords, etc.

Perhaps the north would be a good start.

House Umber? Nope, he doesn't trust them. Plus, their lands are often run into wildlings.

House Manderly, but they would try to get greedy with him.

House of Stark, they have son and heir. Perhaps they can give him the heir he so desires.

He will write to them.

If all goes well, his plan could work.

* * *

Eddard Stark

My Lord, I have received a raven," Luwin told Lord Stark, "From Casterly Rock." Ned frowns grimly and looks at the letter in Maester Luwin hand like it commit treason.

"I will take it. Thank you, Maester Luwin."

"Yes, my lord." He inclined his head as Ned began to examine the sigil of the golden lion. He must open this because Tywin Lannister is not the man to be trifle with.

Ned read thoroughly his letter, but each word was more like demanded something from him. His expression became darkened.

"What does Lord Lannister want, Lord Stark?" Luwin is curious.

"He wished to discuss with me about the…issue. He is already journey to Winterfell for negotiation."

By Gods! This man wastes no time.

"We must greet Lord Lannister as good host and company."

Ned Stark is far from happy. He already announced his family that they must make haste for the Old Lion is coming to Winterfell.

Tywin Lannister in his regal and party came. Ned and his family are in front to greet Lord Lannister as good host they are.

He may be older then him, but he shows that he is healthy and still have built body strength. He is truly like a powerful lion among his pride. Ned must trend this carefully.

All of his family is in line by his side; Catelyn is next to him along with Rickon. Next to Ned are Robb, Sansa, Arya, and Bran. Behind them is his bastard son, Jon Snow and his ward Theon Greyjoy.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Lord Lannister." He played the host well, but the old lion will not be fooled by courtesy and false flattery.

"I thank you Lord Stark," Tywin answered as his green eyes is looking at his family. "I required Salt and bread."

"Yes," Catelyn tactifully agreed and asked everyone to be inside. "Of course."

* * *

Tywin Lannister

They enter their halls and feasts are set on the tables. To say in his surprise, he is disappointment, especially how Lord Stark did not make no betrothal arrangements or foster any of his children to other houses. He wanted all his children to find love. What foolishness is this? Yes, he did married for love at first, but it was because he wanted to strengthen his family inter marriage because his father, Tytos was a weak man who married his sister, Genna off to a second son of Waldur Frey in order to appease that rat.

"Did you really write the Rains of Castamere?"

Now that surprised him, yet he is pleased that this one doesn't seemed to be afraid to be blunt.

It appears the second daughter is afraid, but still look at him in the eyes. He liked that. Reminded him of his wife when they were younger once.

Perhaps he should be amused and answered her, "No, I did not, but my actions inspired the event."

Judging by the room is silent except Sansa Stark's gasp and Theon's snicker.

"Arya," Catelyn hissed at her daughter. He is not a monster that would be killing the daughter of Noble houses. All because she was speaking that she was curious.

"Its fine, lady Stark; at least I'm disappointed," Tywin wave it off. That word as disappointed was because he was not pleased at what he is seeing among the family.

"I believe that we must talk," _privately_ he left that word muted.

"Of course," Lord started answered.

They enter Ned Solar to discuss the meeting.

"You indicated that you wish to mend the bridge between the West and the North. So, what is it that I can do for you?"

That's one way to say it.

"I'm in need of an heir."

Lord Stark looks confused and asked, "Don't you have a second son to be your heir?"

"That one will turn my household into a whorehouse if I did give him his rights." Tywin snarled slightly. He would rather kill that monster if only he has proof that he is not his son.

"But, my Lord Lannister surely your son can…"

"I will not let my house reputation and legacy be destroyed by that."

Ned showed his grim expression and sighs, "What is it you want from me?"

"Marriage."

* * *

Catelyn Stark

Catelyn Stark is the wife to Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. She takes pride in fulling her role to continue her duties to her family.

She brought the house of Starks five child successfully without a problem.

Catelyn enter her husband solar to see what does that old lion want?

"Yes," She entered and asked, "What does he want?"

Maester Luwin answered for her husband, "He came with a proposal. A marriage contract for him to have an heir."

Catelyn gasped in surprised, but no she refused to let her son to be a seed to let Tywin Lannister have his way to get his heir.

"No!"

"Cat…" Ned pleaded.

"I will not! Our son deserve better than this!"

Luwin complied, "Lord Lannister has a trueborn daughter from his second wife. Not only that, Lady Lannister happens to be the niece to the King himself. Right now, she is foster at Highgarden with the Tyrells."

"No, not even that." Catelyn snarled angrily. No one trusted a Lannister. They are all dishonorable, cruel, and arrogant people.

"Why us? Why not the other northern houses?"

"Because Tywin wanted his blood connects to the House of Starks and he expects to impact on his heir. No other noble North men will ever allow a Lannister into their house. It shows that bad blood will mend together in peaceful gestures."

"Well," cat pursed her lips tightly, 'He will never have our Robb."

"Yes, Robb must marry someone from the North." Ned agreed.

Maester Luwin did not say anything as he went to look outside where the boys are at the courtyard. Robb is thrust his sword which Theon blocked every attempt and trip him.

Perhaps with another heir, Tywin will be satisfied as long as it's child comes from an old noble houses.

"Perhaps, young Lord Greyjoy."

Luwin suggest his idea that made both Ned and Catelyn head's turn to look at Luwin.

"He comes from the same status as Robb. He will have advantage to allow a Lannister wife whose blood is tied to Baratheon's and Lannister to mend their bad blood. Shall we try and compose that suggestion?"

"Yes, that could work." Ned gave a thoughtful look, "Tywin is a hard man to please."

"But, nothing, Ned!" Cat had interfered Ned's doubts, "This could be given an opportunity to appease Lord Lannister."

Cat will do anything to get rid of Theon Greyjoy! No good can come from that boy.

"Assuming Tywin will agree to it," Ned said to them. "But also, that would mean that Balon and his people will have to accept this."

"Ned, Balon can't exactly decide about his son's marriage since he did rebel and this does involve mending the blood." Luwin stated his opinion.

"I shall see to it."

Ned called back Lord Tywin.

They will see if it does appeal to the Lion of Casterly Rock.

* * *

**I hope you like it. So, this is Theon/OC Lannister story. So, enjoy and bring in your reviews.**

**Tiara Rose Lannister looks like 9e9ad4dfd8ee564768c1ac032a3f913f-fashion-editorial-photography-fantasy-photography**


	2. Chapter 2

"_[how can anyone] be silly enough to think himself better than other people, because his clothes are made of finer woolen thread than theirs. After all, those fine clothes were once worn by a sheep, and they never turned it into anything better than a sheep."_

― _Thomas More, Utopia_

* * *

**I don't own A song of Fire and Ice.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Theon Greyjoy**

Theon walked through the hard floors to get to Lord Stark's solar.

He didn't know what a fuss is about. He heard that the old Lion wanted to talk to Lord Stark. Perhaps, trading goods or marriage.

It wouldn't matter. Cause he knows that Lady Stark will shout out 'No' to that Old Lion.

Plus, all the North wouldn't want a Lannister as Lady of Winterfell.

He knocked on the solar door.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in," Lord Stark voiced is heard.

Theon enters and saw people in his Solar.

There is Eddard Stark sat there at the desk. His right is Lady Catelyn Stark who looks at him with hidden disdain eyes. He knows that she never likes nor trusts him all because of his bad habits and one time he told Robb Stark ways to please a woman.

Theon snorted in his mind. What is his opinion Robb did ask him?

On Lord Stark left is Measter Luwin looking calm as ever.

Finally, the Old Lion, Twin Lannister.

To be honest, he is secretly afraid of him. Not only it was his uncle who burns Lannisport down, but it wound his lion pride that attack from the sea got him furious enough to kill every Ironborns.

"Sit, Theon."

He bid as Lord Stark had told him.

Tywin circles around Theon like a lion that is set to kill on his prey. He tried not to show any weakness at all.

"This is the last son and heir to the house of Greyjoy."

His eyes are narrowed as if he wants to see his fear.

"Yes, I am Theon Greyjoy."

He let a silent hmm and nod briefly.

"Tell me, how would you like to be of use to the Seven Kingdoms?"

Theon looked at him surprisingly. However, he knows that he can never say 'No' to him. Its life and death for him.

Literally.

* * *

**Several days later….**

* * *

**Olenna Tyrell**

It is a nice and bright afternoon for Highgarden.

However, for Olenna Tyrell believed that such beauty should not shine on this terrible day for her.

She received the ravens from that old blasted lion, Tywin Lannister! Not only he went to Lord Eddard Stark for a marriage proposal, but he also sent one for a formal apology to them.

Bah! As if that apology is sincere!

That lion is clever to ask Robert Baratheon the permission to have Lady Tiara Rose to be married to this Theon Greyjoy.

He pressured and bully Robert about the gold he owed to the Lannister family.

That stage king agreed under pressure.

Hah! As if that fat of a king can win against Tywin Lannister.

That man's ambition has truly astounded her, but he has her respect. She'll give him that.

Lady Tiara Rose Lannister is truly a jewel worth keeping. Now she will be wasted away with a Kraken. No surprises there.

She is sorely disappointed that this girl could have been a fine Lady of Highgarden.

Olenna has taken a liking to her. She taught her the Game of Thrones with Margaery.

As she walked up and saw Margaery held a crying Tiara Rose in her arms. There is also, Alerie Tyrell, her good daughter there comforting the two girls.

'_Truly, a waste of protentional for that young girl.'_ Olenna thought with pity at the young girl.

However, right now she needs to give Tiara Rose good advice between women who are bonded by foolish men.

"Ladies," They all turned and looked at her coming.

"Grandmother," Margaery comment as she strokes Tiara Rose's hair and held her.

"Leave us, Margaery, Alerie. It is high time she needs to hear a fellow woman who knew what situations she needs to do." Olenna's words are 'don't questioned me and leave us.'

Alerie got the message. "Let's go and help Lady Tiara Rose with her packing." Margaery looked torn and saw that no reason to disagree with the women she loved and admired.

She had no choice and nodded. Lady Tiara Rose stood and let go of her granddaughter.

Now that Olenna saw both ladies gone. Now it's time for a real talk.

Olenna said, "Walked with me, child."

She obeys and helps guide her to the bench where the trees are stood strong and overshadow the sunlight.

'What a thoughtful child,' Olenna mused. For a moment or two Olenna talks.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Olenna felt she should at least apologize not for Tywin Lannister or Robert Baratheon. Just for this girl who will suffer more by the whims of men.

The girl's hands turned into a fist and gripped tightly on her dress.

"I don't want to marry. Not to that Ironborn!" Tiara hissed in fury. Olenna noticed how her eyes filled with blind rage that made her remember that this girl is a Baratheon too.

Olenna scoffs, "Men. What do they know what's best for us women? Nothing that's what. True, I have managed to drove a Targaryen away from my bed and chosen a flowery one instead. Do you know why?"

The girl shakes head.

"It's because I can take control of my choosing. I showed them that I am clever enough to stand on my own. You can two, my dear. Now tell me, are you a sheep?" Olenna's sharped eyes looked at her.

"No." She answered her. Good. That should give her a reason.

"Then if the men believed that you should wed a Kraken then wed a Kraken for a price. After all, I have heard the Iornborn betrothed of yours had no real taste in noblewoman, but whores. You mustn't end up like Queen Rhealla and Queen Cersei. They used to have smiles, but all that was taken away from the men they had been forced to wedded and they stray from their bed for too long."

Olenna looked at her.

"But what if I don't have his heart and he shames me with another woman?" Her poor girls' tears are coming back. Boy, who knows that Baratheon and Lannister woman are more emotional than male ones.

Olenna daps her tears away and whispers, "Then you must win his heart. Men are easily swayed by a woman of their hearts. The first thing is making him want you. Make him wished to treasure you. Be his sweet lover in secret that way he won't want anyone else."

Tiara Rose looked shocked but looked down a bit depressed. "But how can I? Compare to other smaller and prettier girls. I'm taller and fuller despite my feminine figure. At least I was blessed enough with my comfortable face."

How blind and naïve she is? Olenna saw real beauty inside and out of this child. She blames Cersei for her verbal attacks.

Golden hair and green eyes sure they are pretty, but a waste of it. Her black hair and stormy blue eyes are what captures men. For she is real and that is what everyone liked about her.

Olenna knows that for Baratheon especially a woman is taller than most girls. If not for Umbers who claim they have giants' blood. Baratheon's would be considered giants.

"Pish posh! You only 6'0" tall. Your body gave you good childbearing hips, full good breast, and ass that men gawked at you. Be proud of it!"

The girl laughed as Olenna joined in as well.

Yes, that is the smile is that she is looking for.

"Now, no matter. I will help you fully prepare to win his heart."

Olenna decided to give her a farewell gift. It's a pretty blue rose shaped pin for her hair.

Olenna waved goodbye and looked at Willas in sadness.

_'A pity. Truly a pity. He likes her enough and she didn't care if his leg bothered her.'  
_

Perhaps, it is a sign that those two should be given a more adventurous marriage. She should be preparing for troubles that are brewing soon.

* * *

**Here are the note folks.  
**

**The reason is that Tywin Lannister wants to marry his daughter off to Theon Greyjoy. **

**First, it would not only tie the Iron islands and Westlands but also, claims to the Iron Throne.  
**

**He wants his legacy to spread influence across all narrow seas.  
**

**I mean we are talking about ambition and cruel man who won't care about personal feelings from his children. His words are his laws.  
**

**Second, you guys should know that he will do anything to undermine Tyrion Lannister of his inheritance because of Joanna's death and him being a dwarf.**

**Thrid, for hostage situation especially common practice in Middle ages. It is known that those who are sent away by families to be influence or political games are set by nobles. **

**Theon Greyjoy in his mind wants to be under his control through his daughter.**

**After all, he is a pawn and hostage so that means he can't say no against men who defeated his father in the Rebellion especially one who held him hostage.**

**Note Theon Greyjoy is about 6'1" tall and Tiara Rose Lannister is about 6'0" tall.**

**Reviews are welcome. Stay safe.**


End file.
